Silencio
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: [Spoilers Temporada 7] En el silencio del león negro Shiro se siente asfixiado, sobre todo cuando entran en el loop temporal y a él no le afecta. Rendirse parece lo único lógico, pero el universo aún le necesita. [One-shot]


**Silencio**

El silencio era algo que Shiro siempre había disfrutado, no era algo reciente, sino que desde que fue joven amó la sensación de paz y seguridad que le otorgaba el silencio. La noche. El espacio.

El silencio nunca había sido su enemigo, sino más bien lo contrario. En él se podía concentrar mejor, sus pensamientos hacían un tranquilo eco en la calma de la soledad, e incluso el silencio de una concurrida biblioteca era apacible aunque fuese interrumpido por respiraciones.

Probablemente sus recuerdos más agradables al lado de Adam eran en silencio. No los últimos silencios que eran solo entretiempos de discusiones, sino que los silencios cómodos que le hicieron enamorarse del piloto en un comienzo, esos donde una mirada, una caricia era suficiente para comunicarse. Probablemente seguía enamorado de sus silencios. Probablemente nunca iba a dejar de amarlos.

El silencio, aquel que siempre había sido su amigo, hoy le enloquecía. Día tras día, o al menos en lo que pensaba que eran días. No tenía realmente control del León Negro, no podía ver el exterior sino a través de sus ojos, y solo vagamente. No importaba cuanto gritase, sus gritos no alcanzaban a sus amigos. Quizás nunca les alcanzase…

Pequeñas rutinas le mantenían cuerdo, cuando sentía el silencio como una espada afilada atravesando sus huesos. Cantar una canción que nunca supo donde escuchó. Recordar la comida de Hank, aunque ya no tuviese necesidad de comer en ese espacio de mera energía. Añorar silencios menos violentos, acompañados del calor de la mano de Adam allá a años luz de distancia y tiempo, en la Tierra.

Había visto a sus amigos en su mismo espacio, pero no le entendían, Lance no comprendía que aquel Shiro que luchaba a su lado no era realmente él. No podía serlo ¿no? Él estaba allí, atrapado en el León Negro, en ese espacio infinito de luz y oscuridad, con un silencio aún más infinito.

—Soy Shirogane Takashi, piloto miembro del Galaxy Garrison. Tengo 26 años. Soy… _fui_ el piloto del León Negro y líder de Voltron— su propia voz le suena ajena a veces cuando repite su ritual diario, sin eco, sin respuesta. Solo silencio.

Y entonces en un segundo todo cambia. No hay silencio, está Keith. Keith escuchándole y creyéndole. Ese no es Shiro, él no lo haría. Nunca les haría daño, son sus compañeros, sus aliados. Keith es su hermano.

— _Gracias_ —su agradecimiento se pierde en el silencio, pero tiene fe. La batalla contra Lotor terminará, sus compañeros ganarán y él… él no sabrá que ocurrirá con él, pero si Voltron prevalece y el universo es salvado ¿qué más da?

La batalla es larga, pero por sobre todo el tiempo corre de forma distinta para él. Hay un flash y entonces no hay más nada. No hay León, no hay Keith, no hay Lance ni princesa Allura. No hay Hank ni Pidge. La explosión les deja atrapados en algún lugar y él… a él solo le acompaña el silencio.

No puede ayudar, no puede morir. Atrapado en esa dimensión de energía Shiro comienza a apagarse, día tras día, sin señal del exterior, sin señal de que el silencio algún día se terminará. Grita y ya ni siquiera escucha su voz. No hay más. Solo silencio. Solo ausencia. Solo vacío.

…

…

 _«—… iro…»_

…

No escucha. No hay nada que escuchar. El silencio se lo devora todo. Sus pensamientos se pierden. No hay rutina que le proteja.

….

 _«—Shiro…»_

Su mente juega con él, pero es más de lo que ha hecho su mente en meses. ¿Un año? ¿Dos? La batalla de Lotor los perdió, no hay nadie. Solo él, atrapado allí. ¿De qué sirve? Mejor solo perderse en el silencio.

 _«—… no puedes rendirte…»_

Silencio.

 _«—Shiro, no puedes rendirte. Eres necesario. Tu camino aún no termina.»_

Nunca notó que cerró los ojos, pero cuando los abrió pudo ver cada luz, sentir cada vibración, el silencio que se había apoderado de su mente se esfumó mientras veía frente a él la mejor alucinación que había tenido en los últimos tres años atrapado en el león negro. Sonriéndole apenas, con su uniforme de los Garrison y hermoso. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

— _¿Adam?_

Su voz quebró el silencio como si fuese un vidrio. La realidad se apoderó de nuevo de su mente. No podía rendirse, los paladines debían salir de donde estaban y continuar su misión protegiendo el universo, y él les debía ayudar como pudiese. Era su destino.

 _«—Shiro, no te puedes rendir. Te necesitan —_ podía ver el universo a través de los ojos de Adam y no pudo evitar estirar la mano intentando alcanzarle, percibiendo su triste sonrisa cuando le atravesó _—. Tienes que resistir, tienes que ser fuerte.»_

—El silencio me enloquece… ¿te quedarás conmigo? —no le importaba como es que Adam estaba allí, no importaba si era una alucinación o un quiebre espacio temporal, no importaba nada más que el hecho de que se quedase a su lado. Aunque él se haya ido, aunque le haya dejado.

Adam estaba allí, hermoso y eterno mirando a sus ojos, y Shiro supo la respuesta antes que sus labios la pronunciaran. Deseaba abrazarle y nunca dejarle ir ¿pero cómo podría hacerlo? Aún cuando pudiese ¿lo merecía luego de elegir su orgullo por sobre él? Pero no podía arrepentirse, porque esa decisión, todo el dolor, le había llevado hasta Voltron, hacia su familia espacial.

" _Lo siento"_ pensó, y supo que Adam le había entendido, cuando le vio cerrar los ojos.

 _«Te acepto»_ le decía su gesto y esa era la mejor redención que Shiro pensó nunca tener. Estiró su mano hacia él, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando vio sus hermosos ojos marrones mirarle a través de las gafas. Sonreía, triste. Shiro correspondió su sonrisa, percibiendo el final.

 _«—No puedo quedarme contigo… pero al menos puedo hacer tu espera más llevadera.»_

Fue el roce de una pluma en sus labios, fue un toque fantasmal de energía pura, el silencio volviéndose cálido algodón a su alrededor antes de luego de un parpadeo ver a través de los ojos del León Negro a sus compañeros apareciendo nuevamente en la realidad.

—¡ADAM, ADAM! —su grito no hizo eco alguno en el vacío, ausente de cualquier presencia fuera de la suya, sabiendo que no regresaría.

Su pequeño mundo infinito brilló con la energía de Allura y Shiro cerró sus ojos mientras una lágrima de pura energía caía por su mejilla, el recuerdo de ese beso fantasmal perdiéndose junto con el silencio que fue su compañero de celda y torturador.

Se dejó llevar por la mano amiga, confiando su esencia a sus compañeros paladines, sabiendo que el universo le necesitaba y que mientras le quedase un poco de quintaesencia iba a seguir luchando. Sin miedo de dejando atrás el silencio para reemplazarlo por algo mucho mejor.

Vida.

* * *

Tengo un pequeño arte de este fic, pueden verlo en el link h-t-t-p: / / f a v . m e / dcndhqm


End file.
